Call Me on Your King Kai
by The Behemoth
Summary: While in Other World, Goku's long-distance relationship with Vegeta is made possible with the help of King Kai.
**A/N:** Thank you BringingYaoiBack for beta reading this for me! She also gave me inspiration for the title, which is a reference to 'Hotline Bling' by Drake, haha. This fic was written for Kakavege Week.

* * *

Once a month, the suns illuminating the sky of the Grand Kai's planet plummeted past the horizon to allow the moon to take their place. Nighttime only lasted a few hours, but during that small window of time Son Goku was at his happiest.

Three years had passed since Cell's defeat. Even though Goku was dead and lightyears away from Earth, he sensed his loved ones still grieved over his absence. Oddly enough, the place they held in his heart filled him with warmth rather than loneliness. Although his death weighed on Gohan and Chi-Chi's minds the most, Goku sensed from them an abundance of love that increased with every passing day. Something or someone new had entered their lives and filled them with jubilance. For that, Goku was grateful.

But Vegeta was different. The Prince of All Saiyans filled Goku's heart with an acute longing.

Goku tapped his finger in a steady rhythm against his windowsill as he gazed at the outside world. The room Grand Kai had given him inside of his mansion was luxurious and offered a brilliant view of the ocean that covered most of the planet. But more importantly, he had a perfect view of the setting suns. When the final tendrils of light glowed over the horizon, Goku jumped to his feet and shouted.

"King Kai! It's _time_!"

While hopping on the balls of his feet, Goku waited until the deity finally shuffled through the bedroom door. His right antennae twitched. "Goku, you could have just come down the hall and told me!"

"I don't want to waste a second trying to hunt you down!" Goku sprinted across the room and belly flopped onto his giant mattress. The bed frame rattled as he rolled back and forth on his stomach in excitement. "Let's do it!"

King Kai blushed. "You know I hate doing this with you!"

"C'mon, don't be such a spoil sport. I wanna call Vegeta!"

"I'm not your personal telephone line!"

Confused, Goku sat up on his bed. "But how else am I supposed to talk to him if not through you?"

Still reluctant to humor Goku, King Kai placed his hands behind his back and stared at the floor in thought. "You're dead. You're not supposed to talk to anyone on Earth unless necessary."

"But this _is_ necessary!" Goku pleaded, poking out his bottom lip. "I miss Vegeta."

King Kai literally dragged his feet as he walked toward the bed. He hopped onto the mattress and rubbed his temples. "You understand doing this makes me very uncomfortable, right?"

Suddenly shy, Goku scratched the back of his head and averted his gaze away from his mentor. "I get it. But Vegeta and I really like each other!"

"Can't you like each other without being so perverted?"

"I'm not a pervert!" In a gesture of goodwill, Goku reached under his pillow and pulled out a pair of ear plugs. "I got these for you because I knew how weird it makes you feel to listen to us!"

Conflicted, King Kai hovered his hand in the air before snatching the plugs out of Goku's open palm. "Fine. But the second things get too weird—"

"You'll leave. I get it." Goku placed his hand onto King Kai's back, so giddy with excitement he could hardly stay still. "Let's call Vegeta now!"

While sitting behind the deity, Goku saw rivulets of sweat pour down the sides of his large head. His giant antennae twitched wildly as he spoke. "Vegeta, can you hear me? It's King Kai." His voice lowered into a grumble. "Goku wants to speak with you."

Goku held his breath. He'd called Vegeta once a month for the past two years, but the experience was still nerve-wracking for him. Vegeta didn't want anyone knowing he regularly communicated with Goku, especially considering the…unusual nature of their conversations. If Goku had his way he'd call Vegeta every day. Sadly, King Kai gave him the privilege of speaking to the Prince only once a month and only at nighttime.

A disembodied, but familiar voice swelled inside of the bedroom. "Kakarot?"

Goku's first reaction was to groan. Maybe it was an effect of Otherworld, but the month-long period between their chats was more than enough time for Goku to forget how much Vegeta's gravelly voice turned him on.

King Kai didn't care for his sensual outburst. "That's it. I'm leaving!"

"No!" Goku grabbed onto the back of King Kai's robe, holding him captive on the bed. "I—I'm sorry! I got carried away!"

The sound of Vegeta chuckling filled Goku's ears. "You sound like you missed me."

"I did!" Goku leaned forward and whispered into King Kai's ear. "Don't leave yet. Please?"

King Kai crossed his arms. A low growl rose from deep within him. "Go on, then!"

Goku grinned. "Thank you! Anyway, how're you doing, Vegeta?"

"I'm fine."

A long pause followed Vegeta's curt statement, but Goku knew to be patient. It always took a while to get the Prince to relax into their unconventional means of communicating. "You're just fine?" Goku asked.

"I'm in the Gravity Chamber right now."

"Sounds about right." Goku bit his lip. "How is Trunks's training going?"

"Oddly enough, a lot more smoothly than if he were a full-blooded Saiyan." Again, Vegeta paused. "His human nature allows him to be a lot more…accommodating of the orders given to him."

"'Accommodating'?" Goku giggled. "He's three years old. What are you making him do?"

"I've started bringing him into the chamber with me."

"What?!" Goku threaded his fingers through his scalp, astonished. "That's crazy! Chi-Chi wouldn't have ever let me do something like that with Gohan!"

"Your wife thinks differently now," Vegeta said with a strange inflection in his voice.

"Huh?" During their chats they rarely spoke about their wives' behavior. Given the circumstances, it always felt a bit inappropriate for them to say anything more than superficial remarks about them. "Why do you say that, Vegeta?"

"After your death, she decided to…encourage your son's training."

"I can't believe it." Goku chuckled under his breath. "I never thought I'd live to see the day."

"You didn't."

Goku laughed again. When Vegeta remained quiet for a few seconds longer than was comfortable, Goku panicked. "Hey, what's the matter? Are you alright?"

"Sometimes I see things that remind me of you. That's all."

"Doesn't Bulma keep you company?"

Goku regretted his words the moment they left his mouth. Vegeta huffed. "Why do you ask about her?"

"It's just—I dunno, the last time I spoke with you it seemed like she wanted to spend more time with you. I'm starting to wonder if you and her are now—"

"A couple?"

"Yeah."

A long silence followed. "She told me she wants to get married at some point."

Goku's stomach dropped. "Oh."

"Does that bother you?"

"Nah," Goku lied, "I think that sounds great."

"What's so great about it?"

Flustered, Goku struggled to choose the right words to express how he felt. "You can be a big, happy family now. And Bulma is so pretty and smart. You're lucky to have her as your—"

"Shut-up, Kakarot. I don't give a shit about getting married. You know that, and yet you lie through your teeth and give me platitudes."

Goku slumped forward. "I just want you to be happy."

"Then come back and be with me."

"I can't do that."

Vegeta snorted. "Just how long are we going to have these conversations? Until I get married? Until I have another child? Or are we going to do this for the rest of my life?"

Goku bit his thumb. "Until you don't want to talk to me anymore."

Vegeta's exasperated sigh filled the room. "That day isn't going to come."

Still tip-toeing around his words, Goku spoke again. "I know we haven't really talked about this, but I always hoped that one day you'd join me here."

"Really?" Vegeta scoffed. "And what makes you think I'd want to spend the afterlife with you?"

"Because you like me and you think I'm cute?"

Vegeta's sharp laugh was so abrupt that King Kai nearly tumbled off the bed in surprise. His antennae whipped through the air and he covered his ears. "Keep it down, why don't you?!"

"I forgot you were there," Vegeta said in a half-chuckle. "Give Kakarot a beating for being such a clown."

"I just might do that later!"

"Calm down, King Kai." Goku grinned and felt himself relax. It was too easy for Vegeta's mind to wander into dark places, so he was grateful whenever he succeeded in making the Prince laugh. "And I'm being serious, Vegeta. I want you here with me when the times comes."

"Alright." Vegeta didn't bother masking the pleasure in his voice. "But what will we do once we see each other again?"

"Spar and stuff."

"'Stuff'? How articulate of you."

"You know what I mean. _Fun_ stuff."

Beneath his hand Goku felt King Kai's back tense up. The shift in the tone of the conversation hadn't escaped his mentor. Goku licked his lips. "I can introduce you to all of the fighters here. And we can travel to different places."

"Is that so?"

"Yup. And there's a lot of new food you've got to try."

"Right. Food is certainly important, especially after dying."

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Goku grinned. "When I see you again, I have to kiss you."

"Where?" Vegeta asked, a smile in his voice.

Goku's heart pounded in his ears. "Well…I'll kiss you on both of your cheeks. Then I'll kiss your forehead and nose because I'll be too nervous to kiss you on the mouth for the first time."

Vegeta made an unintelligible noise that Goku assumed was a grunt of approval. "A simple kiss makes the great Kakarot nervous?"

"I'm nervous because it's you I'll be kissing."

Vegeta purred, content with Goku's reply. "That's fair."

King Kai squirmed under Goku's touch. Ignoring his discomfort, Goku went on. "When we kiss, I want to taste you. I'll be a little worried you'll bite me, but if you do I won't mind too much."

"I'd never ruin that beautiful mouth of yours," Vegeta whispered.

"Good." Goku closed his eyes and imagined Vegeta lying in bed next to him, heat radiating off of his bare skin. "I'll kiss your neck, too. Then I'll kiss all the way down your warm chest until I reach your nipples. I've always wondered how sensitive you are there." Goku licked his lips again, wishing he could taste the nubs then and there. "I bet you'll want me to suck on them."

"That's it. I'm putting in the ear plugs!" King Kai made a big show of shoving the two pieces of foam deep into his pointy ears.

Vegeta hummed in amusement. Goku was relieved King Kai hadn't run the Prince off with his theatrics. "Go on," Vegeta mumbled.

"I'll lick your nipples until they're hard. And you'll love it so much you'll squirm and moan beneath me. Then I'll trail down your stomach and…Gods Vegeta, I want to keep going south until I've got you in my mouth."

"Kakarot, you're getting me all—"

"All what?"

"I can't think straight."

"Why not?"

Goku heard a sharp intake of breath. "I'm hard."

Goku lay down on the bed, but kept his hand steady on King Kai's back. He pushed away all of his doubts about what he was about to do and focused on how Vegeta's voice made him feel. Gently, he rubbed his right hand against the bulge in his pants and mewled as it hardened from his touch. "Tell me how it feels when you touch yourself," Goku asked.

"I'm all…" Vegeta trailed off for a few seconds. He caught his breath. "I feel wet."

Goku rubbed his thumb in circles over his head, which soon stained the front of his pants. "Me too. Will you take your pants off for me?"

"I would. Except I'm not wearing anything at all right now."

Goku rose his eyebrows in surprise. "How long have you been naked?"

"I stripped as soon as you called."

"Heh. Wow." Goku gulped. "You're already one step ahead of me, huh?"

"That depends," Vegeta said, his voice wavering a bit.

The familiar sound of moist skin slipping between a closed palm filled Goku's ears. Once it dawned on him what Vegeta was doing, his cheeks burned. Only giving King Kai a cursory glance, Goku pulled loose the sash on his waist and lifted his hips into the air. He tugged his pants and underwear down, freeing his erection so it flopped against his stomach. Grunting softly, he fisted his cock with his free hand and gave it a few languid strokes. "I'm going to catch up with you, Vegeta."

Vegeta panted. "Tell me how badly you want to suck me off."

"I've thought about it for years now," Goku grunted, working himself into a frenzy with his stroking. "I bet you've got a big dick. I swear to God, Vegeta, the next time I see you I'm going to take all of it into my mouth until I choke. Then I'll suck on you until you scream and come down my throat."

"Fuck." Vegeta inhaled large gulps of air, gasping from his own desire. "Kakarot, I wa—I want you to fuck me."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm—ah, Kakarot, I've got my fingers…"

"Tell me where your fingers are, baby."

"They're inside of me."

Soft pants fell from Goku's parted lips. He closed his eyes and imagined how stunning Vegeta must look as he pounded his fingers into his own ass. Goku's fantasy transformed, and the fingers stretching and pleasuring the Prince were replaced with his thick cock. In his mind's eye he thrust deep inside of Vegeta's ass; precum drenched his fingertips as he continued to jerk himself off to the idea of being clenched and stroked by his love's tightness. "After I suck you off," Goku moaned, "I'll throw you down in my bed and fuck you senseless."

A melody of small grunts rose from Vegeta, and Goku realized the dire state he was in. "How hard will you fuck me, Kakarot?"

"So hard you'll come without touching yourself."

Vegeta struggled to speak. "Kakarot, I love you."

To mute his cry, Goku bit down hard on his bottom lip. His toes curled as the pleasure in his abdomen threatened to surge throughout his every limb. "I love you too, Vegeta."

The most beautiful noise echoed throughout the room. Vegeta's sobs rose to a scream that shook Goku to the core. As Vegeta came, his voice rose and fell, and Goku realized the Prince had been crying out admissions of love the whole time as if reciting a mantra.

When Vegeta told Goku he loved him a final time, something within Goku released and he gasped in surprise. "You're making me come," he groaned, hot wetness spilling past his fingers to coat his thighs and stomach. In that perfect moment he believed Vegeta was everywhere: the tightness around his spurting cock, the heat surrounding him, and the pleasure that flooded his brain to the point of delirium. As he rode out his orgasm, he clung tightly to the back of King Kai's robe and shouted Vegeta's name loud enough that his voice went hoarse. The world around him spun circles in time with his beating heart—once it slowed to a steady drumming in chest, his dizziness subsided and he caught his breath.

"I miss you, Kakarot," Vegeta rasped through labored breaths. "I miss you, I miss you…"

The two Saiyans spent the rest of their chat purring contently and speaking of a future so far off that they might as well have been commiserating over a fantasy. Vegeta's voice was a salve Goku never knew he needed.

When daylight bled through Goku's windowsill again, he trembled. He allowed the sorrow to wash over him as if he were sinking into the ocean just outside of his room. He knew it was better to be in agony for a few minutes rather than drown in his own misery for the next month straight.

"The sun's up," Goku said, not wanting King Kai to interrupt their conversation to bring up the obvious.

"I see," Vegeta said.

"What are you going to do later?" Goku asked.

"Shower."

Goku laughed. "Me too."

"Kakarot," Vegeta said slowly, enunciated every syllable. "What if I came to be with you right now?"

Goku shook his head. "No."

"But—"

"I want you to enjoy your life while you still have it." Goku was rarely cryptic, but he couldn't bring himself to plainly endorse Vegeta get married. "Enjoy being a family man while you still can."

"I'll do it. But only for you."

"Great." Goku looked over at King Kai, who'd been amazingly still for the past three hours. "I should let our telephone get some rest now."

"Right."

"I'll talk to you next month, Vegeta."

Vegeta mumbled. "Okay. I—I, um, I'll talk to you then."

Goku could tell Vegeta was holding his tongue. Which was fine by him. Vegeta had already told him a thousand times he was in love with him. But for whatever reason, Vegeta refrained from letting the three words be the final thing he said to Goku.

"Stay well," Goku settled on saying.

He released King Kai from his grip. The deity flicked his antennae in the air, but otherwise remained silent.

"Ah, sorry about that King Kai. I owe you big time!" Goku looked down at the mess between his legs and blushed. "Um, you probably should avoid looking at me on your way out the door."

King Kai hopped off the bed. He popped both of the plugs out of his ears and chucked them across the room. He violently shook with his back still turned to Goku.

"Are you alright?" Goku asked, laughing some to hopefully diffuse the situation.

"Those stupid things didn't work at all." King Kai stomped out of the room and slammed the door shut behind him.

"Yikes! Sorry about that!" Goku yelled, even though he knew his mentor was well out of earshot.

Once the sunlight crawled across the floorboards and reached his bed, Goku rolled over on his side to stare out the window. One day, Vegeta would watch the planet's suns rise with him. He was sure of it.


End file.
